


When All is Said and Done

by sonata_de_morte



Series: The Demon Trifecta [2]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusuke wants a contingency plan. Good thing Kurama always has one. Well, really it's Hiei's plan this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All is Said and Done

When All is Said and Done

Kurama turned with an expectant smile on his face when he heard the tap on his window. Hiei had been away in the Makai running an errand for Mukuro, and the tap on the window usually signified his beloved's return. Imagine his surprise when someone much taller was crouched on the tree branch.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked incredulously. He popped the window open and moved back so the half demon could spring lightly into the room.

"Yo, Kurama." The dark haired young man greeted. "How's it going?"

"I am well. Is there a particular reason you couldn't have used the door?"

Time had passed, and though he was still very attentive to her, Kurama didn't live with Shiori anymore. He had moved into an apartment that was a mere ten minute walk away from his human mother's home. The day after he moved in, residents of the building were astonished by the tree which has suddenly sprouted an extra long branch that rested right outside of Kurama's window. The landlord had offered to have it cut down, but Kurama declined gracefully, saying that the tree had been there longer than he had, and that he rather enjoyed the view.

Still, Hiei was the only one who used the window as a way of going and coming.

Yusuke shrugged. "This seemed quicker. Plus your three eyed shrimp cake is always doing it, so I thought I'd see what the hype was. Speaking of Hiei, where is he?"

"He had to return to the Makai to play Mukuro's errand boy." Kurama answered. "Was there something you wanted, or is this a social visit?"

"Does it matter?"

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I am always glad to see you, Yusuke."

The two stood in silence for a moment before the half demon broke. "Alright, there _was_ something I wanted to ask you." He admitted.

"Oh?" Kurama replied lightly, obviously unsurprised. "What is it?"

"You know how you were saying that I'm gonna outlive Keiko by a lot?"

"Yes."

"Well…I mean…I guess what I'm trying to ask is…what happens after that? What do I do from there?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Yusuke."

The former spirit detective sighed. "People are going to notice that I ain't aging. Once Keiko's…well you know, what do I do? Should I stay here and say fuck what everyone thinks? Should I become a cranky recluse up on Genkai's land? Or should I go back to the Makai?"

"Those are all very good questions." Kurama admitted. "The choice is ultimately yours, though I do not recommend remaining here. The last thing you want is people asking questions and becoming suspicious. It will no doubt put Koenma in an awkward position. You _could_ live on Genkai's land, but I imagine that would get lonely for you after a while. Returning to the Makai is a sound idea. No doubt you could become king in time."

"I don't wanna be king." Yusuke replied.

"All the same. The Makai is probably your best bet."

"Is that what you're going to do?"

Kurama looked away. "Yes. When my mother is no longer in this world, I will reclaim my demon form and return home with Hiei. There is nothing else for me here."

"Not even me, or Kuwabara?" Yusuke wanted to know.

The redhead gave him a fond smile. "I will visit if you remain here. But I will not be tied to the human world anymore. Does that help you any?"

Yusuke nodded. "Some. I just…I know I should go back to the Makai. I'd be more comfortable there. I just don't have anyone in that world really."

"What about Jin, Touya, Chuu, and the others? Or Raizen's people? They would welcome you back in an instant."

"Yeah, but they are only interested in fighting me or having me fight for them. If I gotta live forever, I don't want to spend all my time fighting, Kurama."

The kitsune was once again struck by how much Yusuke had matured since their first meeting. He was hardly the fist happy fourteen year old boy who had saved both Kurama's and Shiori's lives. "Then what is it that you want?"

"I want to belong somewhere." Yusuke answered softly. "I want to have a family that isn't going to die on me after a few decades.

"You want what many demons find superfluous."

"Super _what_?"

Kurama clarified. "Superfluous, it means unnecessary. The ideals about team and family that you have were cultivated here in a world where they mean much more. Love is not something that demons look for. Power perhaps, but not love."

"But you and Hiei are demons. You found love."

Kurama smiled at that. "Hiei and I are not much like our brethren. Neither are you for that matter." He tilted his head in thought. "I get the feeling that you are trying to ask me something specific, Yusuke. If that is the case, you should really just ask."

"I guess I'm just jealous of the two of you. You both know where you stand when your time is done here."

"You know," Kurama remarked offhandedly. "Hiei was saying something to me about this the other day. He was asking me if I knew of your plans for the future. At the time, I did not, and he made an interesting offer."

"What, to slit my throat so I don't have to worry about it?" Yusuke returned.

The redhead chuckled. "Not at all. He said that if you were willing, you should join us."

"Join you?"

"Yes."

"In the Makai?

"Yes."

"And what? Listen to the two of you have sloppy sex while I sit on my ass? No thanks."

Kurama smirked at him. "I'll have you know, Yusuke Urameshi, that nothing I do is sloppy. And as I said, Hiei would have you join us."

"Yeah, I heard you say that, and I said-" the half demon stopped. " _Wait_. You mean join you, join you? Like… _in_ _bed_?"

Now the kitsune laughed outright at his friend's slack jawed expression. "Yes, and I was rather surprised myself." He said. "I never knew that Hiei felt that way about you, or that he welcomed group activities. Of course you are free to decline, Yusuke. There will be no hard feelings."

"But, but, but…you…he…do you?"

"Me? Well I have always been very fond of you, and though I am committed to Hiei, kitsune welcome group activities of that sort more than any other kind of demon."

"How did Hiei know that I…"

"Liked men?" Kurama guessed. "It's in the demonic nature. Demons do not deal in sexual binaries the way humans do. I suppose you could say that all demons are born bisexual, though they may have strong preferences to one gender or the other."

"That makes sense." Yusuke murmured. "Hiei though? This was _his_ idea?"

"It was. Though…it might have been influenced by his knowledge of how cute I think your butt is."

Yusuke paled all of a sudden, then flushed so hard it looked painful. "WHAT?" he demanded.

"There's hardly a need to shout, Yusuke. Surely you've known of my preferences for years. I have flirted with you often in our time as friends."

"I thought that was you being friendly! I mean, you're a fox for fuck's sake. Hiei told me that foxes flirted like they breathed and that it didn't mean anything."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Was this before he and I got together?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Then no doubt he knew I was flirting in truth and lied to you out of jealousy. Kitsune are sensual creatures, it's true, but we are choosy. Only those with exquisite power and beauty are worthy of our pursuit."

"Pfft." The dark haired half demon replied. "I am not beautiful."

"You are in your own way." Kurama said. "Trust me. I spent hundreds of years working as a thief, and an excellent one if I do say so myself, I have an eye for rare beauty. Even Hiei has noticed how extraordinary you are."

"And you two want me?" Yusuke asked. "I'm sure you could get anyone to be your third. Why me?"

Kurama gave him a reproachful look. "Who else _but_ you, Yusuke? Who else but the person who has been beside us for years? Who has brought out our best and remained when were at our worst?"

Yusuke shook his head, a little stunned. "But I'm not…"

"You are." the fox replied firmly. "But you did not come here so that I could reassure you of your worth. Hiei's offer stands, Yusuke. Of course you have about fifty or sixty years to think it over."

"Huh. I guess you're right. I know my answer already though."

"Don't tell us just yet." Kurama advised. "Sixty years of anticipation is not something I want to experience."

Yusuke chuckled. "Is is bad that I'm okay with my wife dying?"

The redhead lifted a shoulder in a graceful shrug. "As long as you don't kill her."

* * *


End file.
